


A Girl Like You

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Luke Hemmings, Bartender Luke Hemmings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: Bartender!Luke gets some bad news, but then a girl in his bar catches his eye and he decides to take her on a spontaneous date.





	A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: there’s a car accident, but it doesn’t involve the main characters. there’s also a jerky ass dude who gets pushy with our heroine but only verbally. there’s no smut or anything though.

Luke threw his towel over his shoulder and looked around the bar. There were only a few people in, but it was still early. It should fill up later that night. As he was surveying the room, a girl walked through the door apparently on her own. She stopped just inside the door and looked around, looking to see if whoever she was meeting was there, before taking a seat at the bar. She pulled her phone out and sat for a few minutes, occasionally glancing back up at the door. Luke walked over to her. 

“Can I get you anything?,” he asked.

“Um, just a vodka soda, please. With lime, if you've got it.”

“Sure, let me go grab some limes from the back.”

He took one more look around the bar. He never liked leaving women alone by themselves in the bar. He usually didn't have any issues; he made sure any guy causing problems was never allowed back in. The bar's reputation had made its way around so it happened less and less. Every once in a while though, some meathead jerk with something to prove thought he could get away with it. The bar still looked quiet though, so he stepped through the back door into the kitchen. He walked into the pantry to grab some limes and a few other things they were running low on up front. 

His phone rang. 

“What's up?”

“Hey honey, are you working?”

“Yeah Mom, what's going on?”

“It's Jack. There was a car accident. He's at the hospital right now and we're here and Ben's here, but he's still unconscious. They don't know how bad it is yet.”

“Oh my fu- oh my god. I'm leaving right now. What the hell happened??”

“No, Luke. There's nothing you can do. We'll call you when he wakes up. Some idiot sideswiped him, they're completely fine of course. They were drunk.”

“I can't freaking believe this. How can someone be so stupid?”

“I don't know, Luke. I'll call you as soon as the doctors tell us anything.”

“Alright, Mom. I love you. Call me if there's anything I can do.”

He slid his phone back in his pocket.

“Fuck!”  
He snatched up a few limes and stomped back to the front of the bar. Tossing the limes onto the cutting board, he grabbed the knife to slice them into wedges. Lost in his thoughts, he cut angrily into the fruits until he heard raised voices at the other end of the bar.

“C'mon baby, let me buy you a drink. I'll treat you real nice.”

“I said no. Please just leave me alone!”

Luke looked up to see the girl he'd gone to get the limes for was still alone, but now some big jerk was standing over her. She leaned away from him, a frown on her face. He marched down to the end of the bar and stabbed his knife into the wood between the guy's fingers.

“Get out of here now, or the next place this knife is going won't be so friendly.”

“Oh yeah, big guy? I'm not sure you mean that.”

He lunged over the bar and seized the guy's collar, dragging him towards the door. He shoved it open and threw the guy out, sticking a finger in his face.

“Come back to my bar again and you'll be leaving with less body parts you started with, jackass.”

“Whatever, asshole. Bar sucks anyway.”

He slumped away, and Luke stepped back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked back behind the bar, whipping up a quick vodka soda and sticking a lime wedge on the rim. 

“Sorry, doll. Drink's on the house.”

“Oh, thank you. You don't need to do that, you helped enough throwing that guy out of here.”

“I hate jerks like that. And I definitely don't have time for that shit today.”

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, stirring her drink. 

“Um... Is everything okay? I don't want to pry...,” she finally said.

Luke smiled softly.

“No, it's fine. It's my brother. He was in a car accident a few hours ago. Some drunk asshole sideswiped him, he's still unconscious.”

“Wow, I'm so sorry. Do they think he'll be okay?”

“They don't know yet. I hope so.”

“Well, I know I don't know you, but I hope so too.”

He looked at her, finally seeing how beautiful she was. She was tall, with dark hair that curled around her shoulders, and caramel eyes. He cleared his throat.

“Would you like to? Uh, know me, that is? I would love to take you out some time. To somewhere nicer than this?,” he said with a laugh.

She grinned at him.

“What do you mean? This place looks five stars to me!,” she said, her eyes twinkling, “but, yeah, I'd love that. I had a date tonight but it looks like I've been stood up.”

He cocked an eyebrow.

“Who the hell would do that to a girl like you?”

She shrugged, handing her phone over.

“Here, put your number in and I'll text you so you'll have mine.”

He typed his name and number in and handed it back over. She looked down at the phone.

“Well, Luke, it was very nice meeting you. I'm Stella.”

His phone buzzed and he looked down to read the message.

;)  
-Stella

He looked back up to see a huge grin on her face. She looked so pleased with herself he couldn't help but laugh. 

“You know, I'm probably gonna go ahead and close up. There's like no one here and I'm too worried about my brother anyway. Do you wanna grab a coffee? I know a good place.”

She nodded, grabbing her bag. 

“Sure, why not?”

He took her to a little 24 hour diner one of his buddies owned and sat at his usual table, a little corner booth in the back. She sat across from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So. Bar owner, motorcycle rider, know all the dives in town. Classic bad boy, huh?”

He laughed, “Not quite. I kinda ended up inheriting both from my brother.”

“The one in the hospital?”

“No, my oldest brother. He had a baby and decided he needed to swap the bar and bike for a 9 to 5 and a minivan, so I bought both from him.”

“So you're close with your family?”

They spent the next couple hours talking over cups of coffee. Before they knew it, they looked out the window and realized the sun was coming up. Luke walked Stella back to her car and turned to her.

“Well, thanks for the chat. You definitely helped take my mind off my brother.”

She smiled, stepping a little closer.

“Anytime.”

She grabbed his jacket, leaning up to kiss him, before ducking quickly into her car.

“See you around, Luke.”

He stood there and watched her drive off, already resisting the temptation to text her for another date. He had a good feeling about this girl.

  
  
  
silvered-tongues.tumblr.com


End file.
